You Belong With Me
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Sonfic to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' Kurtty all the way!


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men...and I hate Amanda.

A/N: And here's the second one shot I promised. Hope you like it!

So I was listening to my IPOD and Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' comes on and I immediately think: This would make a great Kurtty one-shot. So TADA! Here it is.

They're just might be a another Taylor Swift one-shot that highlights anti Lancitty. Who knows?

_Song lyrics_

Thoughts. ~

_~Thoughts that are also song lyrics. ~_

"_Spoken words that are also lyrics."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

'_cause she doesn't get your humour like I do._

Kitty sighed as she watched Kurt pace back and forth across his bedroom, attempting to placate Amanda over the phone. ~_He makes one joke about me and him going out and she takes it seriously. ~_ It had been like this for a while now.

Sure, Kitty herself hadn't quite enjoyed his jokes all the time, but occasionally he'd have a good one that had her laughing even several days later. Amanda just didn't get that.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

Simple Plan, one of her secret loves played in her ears through her headphones as she read the book Kurt had leant her the other day.

Kurt was still on the phone with Amanda, berating him for not 'showing his true self', as she put it. What she didn't get was how scared Kurt was to show what he really looked like. Kitty understood that, and she wasn't even his girlfriend.

Shadowcat sighed to herself as Kurt collapsed in the chair across from her. What she wouldn't give to go over there and comfort him like she wanted to, but she couldn't...

She wasn't his girlfriend.

_But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreamin' about the day that'll you'll wake and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Kitty clapped along with everyone else as the gymnastics team finished their routine. Down below, Amanda and the rest of the cheerleaders cheered and clapped, beginning _their_ routine. Kurt waved to the crowd, grinning up at Kitty.

Amanda bounced over to Kurt and hugged him, saying something that had him give a small smile.

Kitty sighed; she wanted to be the one congratulating him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

She had been the one to comfort him when he woke up from a nightmare. She was the one who had watched over him when Rogue touched him. So why couldn't he tell that she liked him.

~_You belong with me. ~_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

Kitty smiled as she and Kurt walked out of the movie theatre, the sky was dark and street lamps were on. There was barely anyone else out and no one was on the roads. Everything was perfect and for right then, Kitty decided, Amanda didn't exist.

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

They sat down, watching the water bubble in the park fountain. Kitty laughed as Kurt relayed a story from Gym the previous day.

Let's just say it included neon green paint and Jean's ex, Duncan.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

Kurt gave her that goofy grin that had barely ever made an appearance since he started dating Amanda. It made Kitty smile back; it was good to see him acting normal.

_You say you're fine,_

_I know you better than that._

She'd asked him if he was okay even though Amanda was always pressuring him to take off his inducer. He said he was fine, but it was obvious to her he was lying. Even through that hologram he had to wear, she could see it. She knew him that well.

_Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

She'd always pictured Kurt with, if not herself, then a girl that was sweet, caring and funny that wasn't a liar and controlling witch.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreamin' about the day when you'll wake up and see that what you're looking for,_

_Has been here the whole time._

She waited until he got out of practice to go home. Scott, Jean and Rogue had already left and she'd been avoiding Lance all day

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_~All this time how could you not know baby? You belong with me.~_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry._

Kurt appeared in her room, the clock showed 12:00 am and Rogue was dead asleep across the room.

He looked sad so she scooted over and he lay down beside her.

_I know all your favourite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me..._

They would spend the whole night talking, sometimes about likes and dislikes and sometimes about what they thought and dreamt about. What they wanted out of their lives. Kurt knew more about her than anyone else, and the same was said for Kitty.

There was one thing he didn't know, though, and that was how much she loved him.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

Kitty watched sadly as Kurt left for the dance, she wasn't going.

"What are you doin'?" Rogue's voice made her jump. "Just go already would ya? You're driving me crazy!" the Goth stormed away and Kitty bit her lip.

She phased into her room and stared at the dress she had bought in hopes she'd get to wear it.

_You belong with me..._

"It's over." He didn't wait for the inevitable "What?!" and left Amanda standing there. Kurt sighed and headed to the doors, deciding he might as well go home.

He froze, when a vision in white stepped in.

Kitty had let her hair down and it fell around her shoulders and down her back in a waterfall of cascading curls and waves.

"Kurt!" Amanda grabbed his arm, but he shrugged her off and headed towards his best friend.

She looked shocked to see him, "Care to dance?" he offered his hand and she took it, a light blush coming to her cheeks. He pulled her to him in a warm hug, making her freeze up before hugging him back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She shook her head, "Not your fault."

He pulled her onto the dance floor, still holding her close.

_Have you ever thought just maybe..._

"_You belong with me." _He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned up, close enough to see through the hologram, to see the gold of his eyes sparkling.

He grinned and captured her lips. She giggled into the kiss and kissed him back.

Amanda stood fuming at the edge of the dance floor.

Lance held a crushed paper cup in his hand as he glared at them.

Evan was pretending to be sick until Rogue hit him firmly over the head.

And they didn't care.

_You belong with me..._


End file.
